CloudClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description In CloudClan, we spend most of our time in the trees. We are always happy and friendly, but will be hostile to enemies. Territory We live in a fairly large forest with many tall trees. We eat furry animals and the occasional fish from our border rivers. Others We Roleplay With *IceClan *FireClan *MapleClan Members Leader: :Skystar - beautiful gray she-cat with a long, fluffy white tail and blue eyes. She is kind and fair to all cats, but is very aggressive in battle. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Leafblaze - tawny brown tom with specks of black and green eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Lionpaw Medicine Cat: :Briarfrost - silky white she-cat with with a pink nose and blue eyes. She is very serious about any injury but is fun to be around. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Sunfall - delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) Warriors: :Graysky - gray tom with two black ears and blue eyes. He only cares about what is best for the Clan, and always tries to keep his fellow warriors out of danger. (Emberstar) :Rowanpelt - gray-black tom with amber eyes. He is very loyal to his Clan and mate. (Emberstar) (Mate: Cinderwhisker) :Ashstorm - large, muscular, dark gray tom with black stripes on his tail, and wide, deep blue eye. He is stubborn and grumpy. (Wolfspirit) (Mate: Blossomheart) :Braveheart - silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. He is kind, sarcastic, and funny. (Mate: Emberspirit) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Tinypaw :Tigerstripe - dark brown tabby with bright green eyes. He has a brave spirit but a sweet heart. He is great hunter and loves his mate very much, but would also do anything for his Clan. (Mate: Fernflower) (Prowllu) :Crowtalon - pure black tom with thorn-sharp claws and intense green eyes. He is sly, but can be kind and caring. (Mate: Sunshine) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Jaypaw :Blossomwing - golden tabby she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes. She always tries to do her best in patrols and battles, but is easily frustrated. (Emberstar) :Cinderwhisker - gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She is soft-spoken and sweet to all cats. (Mate: Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Cloudpaw :Scorchfang - large, muscular, dark gray tom with barely visible flecks of ginger on his chest, a long, thin tail, long, curving claws, and deep blue eyes. He is proud and sly, though very protective of his mate. (Mate: Rosefeather) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Ravenpaw :Swiftstrike - sleek, fleet-footed black-and-white tom with powerful hind legs, a long, thin tail, and ice-blue eyes. He is clever and energetic, and often consulted for battle tactics. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Firepaw :Blossomheart - young, fluffy, beautiful, tortoiseshell she-cat with petal-shaped patches on her back, a long, feathery tail, and bright blue eyes. She can be stubborn and snappy at times, but she always does what she thinks is best for the Clan. (Mate: Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Dewfrost - pale brown she-cat with specks of black-gray and blue eyes. She usually keeps her brothers in line, being the oldest. (Daughter of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) :Barkfur - strong, well-built brown tom with green eyes. He loves to play-fight and dreams of being the greatest warrior of CloudClan. (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) :Snakefang - black-gray tom with scale-shaped gray flecks and blue eyes. He is not very social, but can be a good friend. (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) :Fallenclaw - brown tom with amber eyes and a torn ear, a scratch under his eye, and only 4 claws on his front right paw. He is sharp-tongued and unbelievably stubborn. He has always dreamed of being leader. (Berryheart) :Duskclaw - black tom with blue-purple eyes. He is smart and always knows how to make one laugh. (Mate: Leopardfur) (Berryheart) ::Apprentice, Snakepaw :Kestrelstripe - pretty, dark blue-gray she-cat with white spots that are striped across her body, like tabby stripes. She has a white chest, underbelly, legs, paws, and tail-tip, and clear, bright green eyes. She is easy-going, though easily aggravated, and is an amazing huntress. (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Driftpaw Apprentices: :Sunfall - delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Briarfrost :Firepaw - small, thick-furred, dark ginger tabby she-cat with a paler underbelly, chest, and tail-tip, a short, fluffy tail, and bright blue eyes. She is clever, caring, kind, and loyal. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Swiftstrike :Ravenpaw - fluffy, night-black she-cat with a short tail, unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. She is mischievous and is always getting into trouble. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Scorchfang :Lionpaw - large, strong, golden-brown tom with thick fur, a long tail, and bright green eyes. He is stubborn and clever. (Son of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Leafblaze :Tinypaw - tiny, fluffy, pure white she-cat a pale gray underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and deep blue eyes. She is caring and loyal. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Braveheart :Jaypaw - silver-gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. He loves to get into mischief, but dreams of being a warrior. (Son of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Crowtalon :Cloudpaw - white she-cat with streaks of silver and and blue eyes. She is hyper, talkative, and inquisitive. (Daughter of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Cinderwhisker :Snakepaw - gray tom with brown eyes, one blind, and a few nicks in his right ear. He learns fast and always seems to be getting into trouble. (Berryheart) ::Mentor, Duskclaw :Driftpaw - young, tall, slender but muscular deep brown tom with a mottled pelt, lighter tan markings around his eyes, ears, stomach, paws, and tail-tip. He has a white chest and nose, and has bright, captivating yellow eyes. He is strong-willed, smart, and very loyal. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Kestrelstripe Queens: :Fernflower - small, fluffy calico she-cat, with a short tail, beautiful light green eyes, and a black patch on her left side shaped like a flower. (Mate: Tigerstripe) (Prowllu) :Spiritwhisper - strikingly beautiful, small yet strong, very pale gray she-cat with white tipped fur, small paws, a long, bushy tail, small, rounded ears, one bright green eye, and one bright blue eye. Though most suspect the father of her kits is Longwhisker, she is respected in the Clan. (Mate: 'Unknown) (Wolfspirit) :Sunshine - beautiful golden she-cat that is playful, sweet and a caring mother. She often helped CloudClan, but now is a member. ('Mate: Crowtalon) (Misty) :Rosefeather - red she-cat with soft gray paws and chest and amber eyes. She loves to teach young cats and kits and hopes to have kits of her own. (Mate: Scorchfang) (Emberstar) :Leopardfur - unusually spotted golden she-cat with blue-green eyes, a shredded ear, and scars across the right side of her face and shoulder. She is stubborn and fierce. (Mate: Duskclaw) (Berryheart) Kits: :Nightkit - beautiful, small, pure black she-kit with small paws, a long, feathery tail, and rounded ears. Just like her mother, one of her eyes is green while the other is blue. She is clever and loyal, and can't wait to be a warrior. (Daughter of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Icekit - sleek, pure white she-kit with a long tail, thick fur, long whiskers, thorn-sharp claws, hard pads, and large, deep blue eyes. She is caring and clever. (Daughter of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Falconkit - large, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with a long, thick tail, long, curving claws, thick fur, and deep blue eyes. He is sly and cunning, and can't wait to be a warrior. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Darkkit - large, muscular, dark gray tom with long whiskers, pale gray paws, long, curving claws, and deep blue eyes. He is adventurous, sly, and cunning. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Thunderkit - handsome, large, strong, thick-furred, blue-gray tom with broad shoulders, strong back legs, long, curving claws, a long, thick tail, small, rounded ears, long whiskers, and wise, deep blue eyes. He is loyal and brave, can't wait to be a warrior. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Autumnkit - beautiful, long-legged and small silver she-kit with light, almost white spots, with a few that look like falling leaves on her right shoulder and bright blue eyes. She is shy, quiet but stubborn, and she listens before she speaks, but is extremely sharp-tongued sometimes. (Prowllu) :Willowkit - small black she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle, and beautiful willow colored eyes. Even though she might seem shy, she has a strong, adventurous soul. She is very obedient and always does as she's told. (Daughter of Sunshine and Crowtalon) (Misty Fern) :Brightkit - golden she-cat with a white underbelly and chest, a telltale black patch on her right shoulder, and hazel eyes. She has a mildly easygoing nature, but can feel superior and act complacent sometimes. (Daughter of Sunshine and Crowtalon) (Emberstar) :Flintkit - well-built, tall, handsome ginger tom with gray tips of ears and bright, clear green eyes. He is a natural leader, and can be intimidating when he wants to be with his size. He is devotedly loyal and can't wait to be a warrior. (Son of Rosefeather and Scorchfang) (Emberstar) :Fallenkit - large, strong, light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, muscular shoulders, a long, thick tail, and bright green eyes. His frame looks almost exactly like his fathers. (Son of Rosefeather and Scorchfang) (Wolfspirit) :Aquakit - blue she-cat with aqua eyes and a scratch from a battle on her cheek. She faces her fears with confidence and a kind heart. (Daughter of Leopardfur and Duskclaw) (Berryheart) :Featherkit - small fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest and paws. She is small and strong. (Daughter of Leopardfur and Duskclaw) (Berryheart) :Clawkit - large brown tabby tom with unusually long claws and green eyes. He is fierce, confident, and proud. (Son of Leopardfur and Duskclaw) (Berryheart) :Moorkit - creamy brown tabby tom kit, with bright green eyes and a long bushy tail. He has dark brown tabby stripes, and white accents on his paws, chest, ears and tail-tip. (Son of Fernflower and Tigerstripe) (Prowllu) :Pepperkit - dark, fluffy brown tom kit with different colored spots on his fur, some of which turn into huge dapples. His eyes are wide, and clear, sparkling green. (Son of Fernflower and Tigerstripe) (Prowllu) Elders: :Dawnwater - milky gold-red she-cat with green eyes. She is very grumpy, but is kind to kits. (Emberstar) :Bramblestripe - well-fed brown tom with darker brown rippling stripes, a long, thin tail, and ice-green eyes. He is proud and loud, and loves to tell stories of adventures he had when he was younger. (Emberstar) :Waterlight - pretty, small she-cat with blue-gray fur that looks as if light is shining on water, and bright blue eyes. She is happy, quiet, and doesn't get annoyed easily, but she will get cranky if someone interrupts her, whether it's eating, sleeping, or telling a story. (Emberstar) :::::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Rogues: :Redfang - large, muscular, battle-scared, dark ginger tom with powerful hind legs, unusually long canine teeth, and dark amber eyes. He is ruthless, ambitious, and a killer. He killed a CloudClan warrior, Skybreeze, and tried to kill Blossomheart. (Wolfspirit) :Longwhisker - large, powerful, dark gray tom with light gray paws, a long tail, thick fur, and deep blue eyes. He is one of Redfang's loyalist warriors. (Wolfspirit) :Flame - tall, battle-scarred, dark ginger tabby she-cat with huge, pale ginger paws, a pale ginger tail tip, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. She is quiet and a killer. (Wolfspirit) :Tiger - large, muscular, thick-furred, dark brown tabby tom with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and forest-green eyes. He is a killer and hates the Clan cats. (Wolfspirit) :Torn - large, strong brown tabby tom cat with dark brown stripes and glowing amber eyes. He is ruthless and scornful, and is strong, fast and athletic, despite his large size. (Prowllu) :Aspen - dark russet tabby tom with gray-blue eyes and a long, extremely bushy tail. Calm, quiet and the most deadly cat, he is Redfang's best weapon, and helps to train the other new cats to fight. (Prowllu) :Vines - gray-black tabby tom with dusky white stripes and blue eyes. He is caring and kind, but can be sneaky and sly at times. (Emberstar) :Wind - small pure white tabby she-cat with soft gray stripes and blue eyes. Despite her small size, she is quick and deadly. (Emberstar) :Forrest - pale brown tom with a long tail, pink nose, and green eyes. He is determined and devoted, and would die for his fellow rogues without question. (Emberstar) :Lark - lark-brown colored speckled she-cat with beautiful green eyes. (Prowllu) :Onyx - beautiful, long-furred, glossy black she-cat with long legs, a long, bushy tail, long, curving claws, and ice-blue eyes. She mysterious and a killer, and never stays in one place for too long. (Wolfspirit) Loners: :None Kittypets: :Woody - brown tom with streaks of darker brown and a tabby tail and green eyes. He loves his Twolegs, but he wants to see the wild for himself. (Emberstar) :Luna - beautiful siamese she-cat with blue eyes. She is kind and brave, not the typical kittypet. She longs to live out in the forest with her daughter, but when she goes out, her housefolk keep her on a leash. Luna has atempted to escape before, but her Twolegs found her again and didn't let her go out freely ever again. (Mother of Sunshine) (Misty) RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- "Yeah, they'll be fun to compete with when they're apprentices. Of course, I'll be a warrior ''by then!" Driftpaw meowed, flicking his tail. Moorkit and Pepperkit were watching their older brother, their eyes wide with admiration. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:15, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So are we completely finished with the wall, then?" Brightkit asked, looking at Sunshine for approval. Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 18:36, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I think it looks perfectly fine," Sunshine purred. Driftpaw tilted his head. "Well, who tries it first?" He asked. Moorkit and Pepperkit tumbled out of their nests, trotting over to the smaller play-wall. "Pepperkit can go first on our's!" he volunteered his sister, who opened her mouth to protest, then shut it. Autumnkit looked at the bigger wall, and tilted her head. "Um..." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit glanced sideways at Willowkit and Autumnkit. "That's fine," she told them. "After all, we did make that play-wall for you." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.]] 00:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pepperkit leapt onto it, and it held up surprisingly well under her small weight. "Willowkit, you want to try our's out?" Autumnkit meowed. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 16:11, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay!" Brightkit's sister jumped on it, and Brightkit, unable to resist, hopped after her. "It's really bouncy," she remarked happily, walking the perimeter of the moss on the ground. She placed a paw on the wall and nodded. "This was packed really well, too." [[User:Emberstar23|'''Ember]] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 00:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Autumnkit leapt on, landing gracefully. "We did a really good job.. I'm gonna go get Sunfall!" Autumnkit leapt off of the pile, running to the medicine den to get her aunt. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- When Autumnkit raced into the medicine den, Briarfrost was startled to a stop as she mixed herbs. "Autumnkit? What are you doing here?" [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- The little kit was puffing and huffing to catch her breath- the dash had taken it all out of her. "I- came to get Sunfall! We finished our wall and I wanted her to see it!" The golden medicine cat stuck her head out of the back of the den, looking amused. "How about I finish up here- you run along, I'll meet you there." she meowed, just as the little silver she-cat raced away again. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 17:51, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans